Escapee Wolf
by lilchibisaku
Summary: Wolf boy never loved her and she hated him. But at the time of the wedding, will he run away? SS
1. Default Chapter

**Escapee Wolf**

**Disclaimer for all of the chapters: **

**Plot is mine,  
I don't have a dime.  
So please spare me the time,  
So I don't have to chime… **

**to the voices that is. I don't own ccs but I do own some characters and the plot so beat it. I have no money and no job, so it would be useless to try. This goes for every single chapter in this story cuz I'm not writing anymore disclaimers. I write to many disclaimers 4 my own good. So every single chapter in this story is covered by this disclaimer. Ok? Thx.**

**Author's corner: ok. i'm suppose to be doing all of my other stories but i got such a good idea that i might actually forget about this so i have to get this out of my system. This setting is going to be in some land that you want it to be in. it's in the old times where there are territories marked, not by human, but animal. Kind of like _Suikoden_, the manga, game, etc., except that I didn't get the idea off it. It just seemed better if he was of high importance. :D hehe, scratches head. Anyways, I apologize if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please read and review! Arigato!**

**-may

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Captured**

'ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU… I AM NOT MARRYING SOME BIMBO!' syaoran said enraged.

'YOU WILL MARRY THAT GIRL THAT YOU CALLED A BIMBO! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, YOU HAVE TO TAKE OVER THE CLAN BEFORE YOU TURN 18 IN HUMAN YEARS! SHE IS ALSO THE ONLY ONE QUALIFIED TO BE YOUR WIFE!' yelan screamed back.

'O YA? WELL THAT BIMBO CAN BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE! SHE ONLY CARES ABOUT LOOKS AND MONEY! SHE CAN'T EVEN KEEP A GUY FOR A DAY. MUCH LESS, ONE NIGHT STANDS! SHE'S A FREAKING WHORE AND WHO KNOWS WHAT KIND OF DISEASES SHE HAS!'

'YA WELL SHE ACUALLY RESPECTS HER ELDERS AT LEAST, UNLIKE YOU!' yelan said a little bit harsher.

'OH YA?' syaoran dared her.

'YA!'

'WELL AT LEAST I KNOW SOME BLACKMAIL! SHE DOESN'T RESPECT ANY OF THE ELDERS! SHE DID IT WITH THE OLD MAN AND THINKS NOT SO HIGHLY OF YOU!' syaoran yelled. Yelan gasped.

'how how did you know about that?'

'I have my connections. I'm not as dumb and hot-headed as you think!'

'I… i… ibetrothedyoubeforeyouwereevenbornandi'msosorrybutuntilyoufallforantoherwomanorgirlyouarestuckwiththisgirlforever.' Yelan said bowing her head down in shame.

'wait what did you say?'

'I… I said, I betrothed you before you were even born and I'm sorry but until you fall for another woman or girl you are stuck with this girl forever, which is probably never because you have become the coldest thing ever since you started training. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I had known that you would turn out this way, and if I had known that she was a erm slut. I would have never done this. I would have…'

'YOU DID WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! OF ALL THE THINGS IN THE WORLD, YOU MY OWN MOTHER FREAKING BETROTHED TO THE WHORE BEFORE I WAS EVEN BORN? I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE SO STUPID! WE NEVER EVER HAD AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE EVER IN THIS CLAN!' he said once the things processed in his brain.

'I'm sorry…'

'sorry just doesn't cut it this time mom. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you ruining my life. I'm going to go get food for the clan now. If you will excuse me.' He said roughly pushing past yelan, transforming into his wolf form, and into the forest.

'I'm sorry son. I'm sorry.' yelan said before dropping on her knees, hands on the ground and started sobbing.

'get up yelan. There's nothing we can do now but wait for syaoran to come back.' Said syaoran's father (uh what was his name again? If he has one. Please help.). 'sigh. He was just like me when I was young. Stubborn, hot headed and stupid to not see what was in front of him. Sigh. It must be a curse that all male li's go through.' He said shaking his head. Come on' then he held his head towards yelan and pulled her up.

'stupid mom, stupid world, stupid girl… I hate all of this I always get the bad news. I can never live the normal life for once.' Syaoran mumbled kicking the little pebble in the direction of the part of the forest he was suppose to go to, to haunt the food. But instead, syaoran accidentally went a bit to close to the human/ fox territory border.

'hmm what's this?' syaoran asked himself curiously touching the nets and arrows that were attached to the trees and broken like someone had ripped them to shreds.

'well, well, well. Lookie here. I think we got ourselves a little snack, mate.' The man smirked and syaoran was surrounded by men with bows and arrows. 'looks like the hunter just became the haunted.'

The other men around him were chuckling. Then syaoran suddenly realized what these men were after being confused for some 10 seconds. _Uh oh. Mom told me what these people were before._

_Flashback_

_Syaoran was learning history from his mom. They were currently looking at the map of their land and territories._

'_and is territory well. see this territory there, is the human territory, or as we call them men. They have certain ways of hunting. They have groups of men as they are dubbed, poachers, kill animals for their skin. Then sell the meat for ridiculous amounts of money. you never want to go into their land or be captured by one of the poachers. They will capture you and others then kill you ruthlessly. There is no way for you to get out, or try attacking. They have long distance weapons. You must never go venture there…'_

_End of flashback_

_These things are poachers. hmm. I better not attack._

'ahahahahaha! What is this? This animal is submitting. They must be scared of us good. Lan and satoshi lock it up and don't let it go out. After you are finished, come back and help us search.' Said the odd man with the Australian accent and he walked away with all of the others.

Syaoran growled as he was locked up in a box thing with metal bars. _I'll find a way out. Some time, somehow… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Escapee Wolf**

**Disclaimer: Ok this is the last disclaimer that I'm doing. CCS is not mine so for all the other chapters in this story this goes in effect for all chapters. **

**Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've done the first chapter. So I'm aiming to make it 8 chapters. So it's going to have everything just a little more compressed but it's got everything in it. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 2: Twice captured**

Fingering the sharp arrowhead stuck on one of the trees she grunted. "Poachers again. Hmph. They never learn. Don't they ever know I'll always set their captured free? Poor tree…" She started to look around for any cages. Then she spotted something behind the bushes. She cut away the branches blocking her and gently pushed away the spider webbed bush branches and stared at the animal in front of her. The animal stared back at her. Then it blinked and then started growling glaring at her.

"Shut it you little piece of shit. I'm getting you out of here. You don't want both of us to die do you?" It seemed to understand what she said and stopped growling at her but still glared at her. Then she picked the lock on the cage and carefully opened the door so it wouldn't squeak. Then she moved on to the other cages behind it and opened those too. She was well aware that the first animal she released was eyeing her cautiously and watched her every move. As she was working on the last cage someone placed a knife to her neck.

"Now I suggest you drop the knife and be a good little girl." He whispered into her ears and turned her around to everyone else. "See this pretty little face here? This pretty little face won't be pretty anymore. Now everyone be good little boys and girls and go back into your cages." They just stared at him for a while until the man kept pressing the knife harder and harder on her neck until it drew blood.

Some whimpering at the sight, all understood that if they didn't go back in the girl would be killed and possibly another who refuses. Hesitantly, they all retreated except for the wolf. It raised its eyes from the girl to meet those of the man. Then it took a step forward and then another, advancing as the man backed slowly into the safety of his group. "Boys," he said pausing, "Take him down."

The 4 men nodded and slowly moved. One unattached a muzzle as the others prepared to capture it. Once they moved within 3 ft. radius, the wolf attacked the nearest one, slashing part of the arm and torso area. The 2 ran to get the wolf as the other helped see if the man was ok. "What are you doing? Catch the damned wolf!" the leader barked at two.

The hurt one growled at him before tackling the wolf to the ground and Tachi struggled to hold him down as Jiro tried to hold Syaoran's jaws closed. Satoshi slipped the muzzled over and fastened it. Then he forcefully dragged the animal to its cage and threw it in.

The leader satisfied with the day's work told the others to load the animals into the truck and lock it up. The man turning back to the girl who he had now tied to one of the trees looked her up and down while pacing and then stopped in front of her. He lifted her chin up to take a good look at her face. "So this is the girl everyone is talking about, the savior of the animals, the only one who hasn't been captured, till now. You would give me a great deal of money just handing your pretty head to those who you stole from." Sakura angered spit in his face.

"For your information, that's not called stealing! I'm releasing those you've kidnapped. Poaching isn't allowed in this area!" she yelled angrily. Mitch chuckled a little and wiped the spit off his face and onto his shorts. "Is that so? Well then, Miss…"

She glared a little and spat out "Like I'm going to tell you? I wouldn't be a very good fugitive now according to your people, would I?" She cocked her head a little smirking before she was slapped. "Mitch! It's been loaded!" Turning to the source of the voice he looked back.

"You're a very lucky girl today, but only for a few moments. It seems I have some, let's say unfinished checking to do." He whispered before walking through the bushes, "Be a good little girl now will you?" Then he did a little wave without turning back and completely disappeared in the woods.

She listened carefully for Mitch's booming voice. She could clearly hear him yelling at the men in a foreign language unknown to her. Sighing in relief, she carefully flicked out a small knife hidden next to her right wrist and began cutting the rope. After that was done she reached down and cut the rope tying her legs together. She looked left and right then carefully eased her way around the bushes to get to the truck.

Mitch sighed and was beginning to feel frustrated. "Ok. You know what? Just leave it at that and drive to the nearest poacher city which is up north. Can't miss it, all you have to do is exit off the ramp a little after you see this old pub called Akai. If you miss it, you men are the stupidest bunch ever. Make sure you hide the truck in the trees next to the pub and then stay at the pub, trying to find more information. I'm going back to get the girl. Just go and drive. I'll catch up later." He threw them the keys and walked back. Perfect, she thought. Then she climbed into the truck when no one was looking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escapee Wolf**

**A/N: I'm thinking about making a new story, but I got other unfinished stories. I don't feel like my other two are going anywhere, not the "Don't Say Goodbye" one because it already has an ending… just a crappy beginning. It's kind of hard to believe my readers liked the old version better, eh. But it's already changed so might as well finish it. Yah, so I might delete the other two until I can find a suitable ending for it. **

**Chapter 3: They Say Third Time's the Charm**

Sakura growled as the truck hit yet another bump on the road. "Alright, whoever made this road has really bad nerves! How can you not pave the street? Ever heard of no bumps?" Sighing she rested her head on her arms. "How can you guys stand riding in this stupid truck anyway? It's so cramped and smelly." Some just looked at her and scratched the wiring in response while the others just had a dazed look. Sensing the trucks stop she scrambled to the back and covered herself with one of the cages blankets.

Looking at whose animal cage she chose she mentally groaned. Out of all the other ones she had chosen the wolf's. She glared at it and it just slid its middle claw out (1). She gaped. Her eyes turned into slits and then hissed at him. "You wanna try that again pretty boy? Just watch, I'll shave your fur off and hang you on one of the trees by the edge of the woods." It just smirked at her.

Outside she could hear Mitch screaming about how one of the men should have stayed back to watch her because she escaped. A few minutes later the truck opened and the weary men began lifting the cages out. Suddenly they lifted Syaoran's cage and the blanket slid off of her. The man's eyes widened and called "Mitch! There's a stowaway!" She kicked the man who then lost his balance and dropped the cage. She tried to run for it but Mitch grabbed her wrist. "You're not going anywhere missy."

Meanwhile as the fall broke the cage Syaoran burst out and ran aiming for Mitch's hand and bit it, releasing his hold on Sakura who broke away and ran. "Ow! You son of a…" He knew that if he didn't let go he'd be caught but in his wolf form he wouldn't be able to let go. So he turned into his human form and ran off in the same direction as Sakura. The men were shocked at the sight of a werewolf (2). Mitch who was the first to recover yelled at his men to capture them.

Syaoran who was running for his life easily caught up to Sakura and began dragging her along to run faster. Sakura thinking it was one of the men screeched to a stop and dragged her fist back to punch him in the face. He sensed it and caught her fist. "What do you think you're doing? I'm friend, not foe, stupid. Move."

"There they are!" One shouted and the whole pack began running at them. "Go, go, go!" A panicked Syaoran picked up a slightly shocked Sakura bridle-style and began running. "This can't be good for me."

* * *

**Scene break**. **BLAH!**

He dropped her unceremoniously onto the ground. They were quarter way to his home village. "You could have run instead of being a freaking deadweight! You know, you're not exactly light as a feather! Try more like a ton! You want to try picking me up?"

"Yah well you didn't have to pick me up and outrun them in 3 miles, then walk the other 2! I could have walked you know!" Sakura glared at him and sat next to the tree. "And risk being captured another time? Forget it!" He crossed his arms and leaned on the same tree.

"I still haven't saved the other animals!" He looked at her like she grew another head. "You know what? You're so freaking unthankful. I saved you butt back there!"

"After I saved yours!" She stood up and began walking back. "You know what? Forget that this whole thing happened. I was never here. You never met me and I never met a selfish brat like you. I'm going back to save them."

He growled at being called a selfish brat. "I'm not selfish and I'm not a brat." She stopped and turned around. "Then what does that make you? A loser?"

"Fine I'll show you I'm not any of those things. Bring it on."

"Then bring it."

* * *

**Sorry another scene change**

Syaoran was silently groaning. He never realized that he ran this far and that he'd be this tried. He wasn't only tried but he hadn't eaten for days. The bland muck that they called food was not food. It was slightly brown, a little green, it smelled, and it tasted horrible. It completely destroyed his appetite and right now he would have killed for real food. "Hey stop complaining you whiner."

He drilled imaginary holes into the back of the girl's forehead. Then he mumbled, "You try not eating for 8 days." Sakura crouched down and gently pulled the leaves away. "They're right there." She whispered and began crawling stealthily towards the cages. He followed suit and they began unlocking cages, Sakura with a small knife and Syaoran with one of his claws. Slowly all the animals moved quietly into the wild bushes and soon all were gone. Their job finished they escaped like the others.

"They've disappeared! Search for the animals!" Sakura and Syaoran heard this and broke into a run. "I see the girl and wolf again!" The men prepared this time shot Syaoran in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. Sakura ran back to grab Syaoran and threw him over her shoulder. 'Where to hide?' she thought. 'Ah hah!' She ran towards the cave and waited in it as the others ran by.

**In my story**

(1)middle claw : equivalent to human middle finger

(2)werewolf: legend, a human bitten by another werewolf supposedly turns into one under the moonlight of the full moon I think it was. But Syaoran's not a werewolf, he's just a wolf of a clan that has acquired a human form after a time. Defense mechanism –laughs- Anyway, this will be later explained by Syaoran in the next chapter, about this "DIFFERENCE".


	4. Chapter 4

**Escapee Wolf**

**A/N: I know she gets captured a lot. But this is the last time. Anyway, it just hit me that it's almost the end of July so I have to finish this. And then I also got writer's block so yah. Please read and review!  
**

**Chapter 4: Final Breakout  
**

Light poured through from the entrance as Sakura groaned as she was kicked forcefully. "Ow! I'm up! I'm up! Sheesh, can't give a girl a break can you?" She sat up and began scratching her hair. Squinting from the light she looked left and right to find the thing that kicked her. "Whoever you are, I can't see you. Move more in please." The man crouched down and stuck his face right in front of her.

"See me now?" he said staring. Sakura began backing slowly into a wall. "It seems that your wolf friend isn't here. Isn't it a pleasant surprise to see me?" He smirked and touched her chin. She could feel her blood boiling as he moved his face closer. Flinching visibly, she whispered, "How did you find me?"

Gently his finger traced her neck and he smiled sweetly, "One of my men saw your wolf crawling out of this cave. He was limping, did we do something?" She glared at his sarcasm. His finger moved down and cupped her chin to look at her face closely. "You shouldn't do that. You're face would stay in that expression. You don't want to mar your pretty face do you?"

He liked pretty girls who were shy and willing. But the ones he liked most were the feisty ones, the ones that had fire in their eyes. He loved breaking them so when they came crawling back for forgiveness he could laugh in her face. The pain etched across their face when he burned each and everyone after he was finished with them. How he loved it.

He flipped out his blade and ran the flat side along his tongue. The blade slowly cut into the muscle as he pulled the tip away drawing blood. Reminding himself of the one he had in his grasp, he examined her and licking his lips he leaned down to kiss her. Sensing this she jerked her face out of his grip and the kiss ended up on the cheek. He laughed and just grabbed her arm.

"You're a sadistic man aren't you?" She snarled as he jerked her to the opening of the cave.

**Near Wolf Territory**

_She's not going to be dead, all she is, is going to be pissed that I left her in a tiny cave. I mean who wants to smell a girl who hasn't showered in a week. _He grunted a bit as he walked on. The chocolate-brown wolf had some patches of fur missing from his left hind leg and was sporting a broken leg. He walked a limp walk stopping every so often to check behind him. Sighing, Syaoran began walking faster.

He began walking across the meadow when saw a girl with black pigtails streaming after her running at full speed. "Syaoran! You're back!" She practically tackled him and hugged his neck. "We all thought you died!" She said affectionately as she scratched behind his ears.

"Yah well I'm not dead am I? I'd be pretty pathetic if I let myself be killed by anything other than one of my kind." He muttered giving her a half-hearted glare before pushing her away. He turned his tail on her and began his crippled walk. "Hey come back!"

Reaching his village, he was immediately the center of attention as always. It made him feel happy that no one had forgotten him and had called out search parties to try and find him, but at the same time, he was equally annoyed how he always was the center of attention. He was bombarded with questions that he didn't really care about, and with a flick of his tail, he turned around and began walking towards the village healer's hut.

The healer was the only one that wasn't even part wolf. She was human and had traveled to get away from the polluted cities. She was old as she was wise was a horrible gossip. At any kind of rumor, she would jump on it eagerly and soon spread it within seconds of hearing the story. He remembered his father saying something that old wrinkly women had no lives and do nothing but gossip 24/7.

"So you were kidnapped by poachers? Oh my. Well, I heard that somewhere around the human/wolf boarders a couple of men kidnapped this girl. It's lucky that you got released. Makes me wish I was young again. Sigh…"

He looked up sharply. "Did you say kidnapped? What did this girl look like?" He said gripping her shoulders. "Oh well, I don't know. I overheard someone saying it was this green-eyed girl, brunette I think, had a nice figure and short cropped hair. These little pieces of hair…"

She said gesturing about what the girl looked like doing an hourglass figure. Then the healer's hands flew all over the place occasionally whacking the lamp's cover. "And then they said she was this high and had clothes that looked like they've never been washed…"

His eyes widened and he started to run. "Wait son! You're still injured! No running! And you forgot your medicine!" cried the old lady shaking her fist at his idiotic three-legged running. "The things I do for the village…" she sighed. Then she hobbled over to grab the medicine powder on the table to go after him.

_I swear, that girl is going to be the death of me! Damn, I knew I shouldn't have left her in that cave. Once I get my hands on her, she is going down._ He thought. He didn't know why he just ran. His body had a mind of its own. Once he heard the description obaa-san said he immediately knew it was her. Who else had hair that looked like that? The girl had the weirdest style he had even seen.

He didn't know why he was going back to "rescue" her. She was clumsy, loud, annoying, and stupid all at the same time. And the thing that bothered him the most was that he didn't even know her name.

**Somewhere in Syaoran's dust**

"Wait you baka saru (monkey)." The old healer stopped and rested her hands on her knees. She gulped in deep breaths as she pushed her white hair out of her eyes. Then she stood up and leaned back enough to crack her back. She rubbed her back and lifted a hand to block out the sun. Sighing, she turned back to the direction of her hut and started mumbling. "The things I do. I really wish I was young now. I'm getting too old for this. Good exercise though."

He began sniffing the trees around the cave and looking around for clues that might give away the place the poachers took her. Catching sight of what he thought was part of her clothes, he gently pushed the cloth over only to reveal a skunk with a scared expression. He wrinkled his nose and turned slightly. "Bleh! You are one stinky skunk!"

The furry little animal's eyes flashed in anger at the insult and quickly lifted its hind leg. Syaoran began backing up. "Hey! Oh come on! No please! Don't spray me!" Then it sprayed. "Ah! Stinky liquid stuff!" He pawed at his face in an attempt to wipe off the sprayed liquid. It just started laughing at him a bit.

He stopped pawing and glared. Shoving his right paw in front of the skunk's face, he growled, "If you're not going to help me, by telling me how to get this awful smell out, at least help me in finding a person." Then he grabbed the skunk by the neck with both his front paws and slammed it against a tree. "Now tell me what you know and you won't end up being a skinned, medium rare steak that I'm going to eat for dinner. Because you know, I like my meat to bleed a little." Then he ginned a toothy grin and it just squeaked.

* * *

Syaoran now in human form was dragging a half dead skunk on a piece of bark shaped as a leash to the direction of the said dungeon. He jerked the leash a bit. "This it?" It nodded its head terrified. Giving it one last look, he pressed his face against opening of Sakura's cell and tried to peer inside. "Hey, anyone down there." He whispered as softly as possible. 

Inside Sakura tried to move towards the little air hole despite her restrictions. "Yah. Are you that stupid wolf?" she hissed out. She was still angry that he practically ditched her in a cave. While she was being kidnapped and groped by this ugly man, he was free and happy. "Shut up. It's you own fault for being captured!" He growled back.

"Says the ditcher!" She said pulling roughly on the chains. She wanted to punch him so badly. He was the one who left her to be kidnapped right after waking up even after she saved him. Right now she hated everything in this tiny cell from the chains that connected to the wall to the stale molded bread they gave her as her dinner. Stale bread, especially one that was molded, is not food! She'd rather starve to death than eat something that could potentially make her die. That's what they wanted anyway. They would get a hefty price for just her head. It didn't matter if she was dead. They got better paid if she was alive though because they could torture her.

His eyes grew into slits. "Look you ungrateful bitch! I'm trying to get you out, so shut up and be submissive!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Then the guard slid open the eye slot, peered in, and banged on the door. "Shut up in there! I don't allow prisoners to talk to themselves! But since you're such a pretty girl I'll let you off this time!"

Outside Syaoran snapped his head towards the skunk and told it to start opening the bars. It eeped and hurried towards the bar to try and peel of the bars. "Got a skunk to do your dirty work?" Sakura sneered. Despite the fact that his blood began to boil, he ignored the comment. He transformed back into his wolf form and stood next to it. Then he bit one of the bars and began tugging. Finally they successfully ripped the bars out and he whispered, "Can you crawl out?"

"Of course not!" she hissed back, "I'm chained stupid! Bad guys don't let their captives be unchained! I asked them why they chained me and they said it was rule number 17 or something. It's so stupid. They even have a hand book on being evil." Syaoran, who found this hilarious, snorted and returned to human form. He then threatened the skunk into picking the locks.

Two hours had passed since he first arrived and finally Sakura was halfway through the tight opening. He gave one last pull and she was out. "Thanks my knight in shining armor. How do you always end up with clothes after becoming magically "human"?" She said sarcastically doing the quotation fingers.

"It's a clan secret."

"Do you have a plan after this?"

He puffed out his chest. "Of course I do…" _Haha… not. _Then he looked away embarrassed and gestured for the skunk and Sakura to follow.

"You know, you smell." She whispered plugging her nose as they snuck out quietly. "Yah I know." He glared at the skunk who looked away innocently.

"Sir! I don't know how she escaped! She was chained to the wall!" the guard said cowering. "I don't care! Find her!" Mitch roared.


End file.
